This invention pertains to a rotating game device for randomly selecting data, which can be used as part of a variety of different games, including strategy games, games of chance, television game shows and the like.
This invention is an improvement on a "Kaleidoscopic Game Device" which is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,881, granted on Sept. 29, 1981 to the same inventor as the present invention. As pointed out in that prior patent, devices to randomly select numbers or other data have been utilized in games throughout the history of mankind. Dice and simple spinners are commonly used for this purpose. Due, however, to the relative simplicity of such apparatus, they are capable of generating only a limited amount of data. Moreover, such apparatus are not that visually interesting. In prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,881 referred to above, there is disclosed and claimed an arrangement in which a plurality of small wheels bearing indicia rest upon the surface of a base wheel and are captured in a circular housing. Random data is generated by spinning the base wheel. The torque of this motion causes the smaller wheels to spin in the opposite direction. When everything comes to rest, a centrally located indicator points to data on one of the small wheels to select indicia thereon as part of a game play or the like.